Tegan and Sara Tegan banter: I'm sorry&goodbye
by sam.froz
Summary: Camine por el escenario, estaba oscuro, me acerque al micrófono y mire hacia el resto del lugar,“Hoy les quiero contar algo…no es que tenga una razón o moraleja…bueno, como si alguna de nuestras historias lo tuvieran”“pero siento que necesito desahogarme"


**Tegan and Sara: Tegan banter "I'm sorry"&"Goodbye"**

Camine por el escenario, estaba oscuro, me acerque al micrófono y mire hacia el resto del lugar… era mas grande que donde solíamos tocar normalmente.

Tome la guitarra y toque unos acordes, para luego darme cuenta que era el principio de "call it off".

"_Hoy les quiero contar algo…no es que tenga una __razón o moraleja…bueno, como si alguna de nuestras historias lo tuvieran"_…- _"pero siento que necesito desahogarme y hablar así me hace sentir bien, porque se que no seré juzgada"…_- cerré los ojos para concentrarme mientras tocaba algunos acordes sin ningún ritmo_…- "soy humana…por ende, cometo estupideces cada cierto tiempo…cada tanto arruino mi vida, como si me pusiera trampas a mi misma cuando todo va demasiado bien"_…- afine una cuerda de la guitarra para luego seguir_…- "siento que cada vez que me caigo no podré levantarme… tal vez es un reto que se pone mi subconsciente, de hacerme caer cada vez de una mayor altura para ver si seré capaz de levantarme…el punto es que no se si ahora pueda…"_ – trague el nudo que se empezaba a formar en mi garganta- _"porque lo arruine…lo arruine y lo hice de la manera mas baja…y ahora, ahora me siento patética"_…- cerré los ojos ignorando el silencio que ahora me rodeaba…- _"lo peor de caer es que cuando te caes, casi nunca lo haces sola, y siempre terminas arrastrando a alguien contigo"_…- solté la guitarra para cubrirme la cara con mis manos y soltar un suspiro, la tome de nuevo…- _"no se si entienden de lo que hablo…probablemente no"…- "yo nunca he sentido por nadie el respeto y la admiración que siento por Sara, no porque sea mi hermana, no, sino porque tiene esa fuerza de voluntad y todo lo que se propone pronto se convierte en una meta cumplida mas…yo no tengo esa capacidad…yo suelo ser débil y dependiente, hay muchas cosas que me asustan"…_

"_nunca he querido herirla"…- _limpie con mi mano derecha una de las lagrimas que rodaba por mi mejilla_…- "si hay algo que me he propuesto desde que tengo conciencia es no arrastrar a Sara en mi errores y caídas, porque se que ella querría caer conmigo para después ayudarme a levantarme"_…- solté un suspiro para despeinar mi cabello ligeramente en un tic nervioso…sentí mis ojos nublarse y el nudo en mi garganta me ahogaba_…-"no estoy orgullosa de lo que hice…claro que no, ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo…y"_- deje de hablar cuando me ahogue en llanto …- " _maldita sea, Sara, lo siento…te traicione a ti, a mi, a todos"_…-me cubrí la cara con las manos y torpemente trate de limpiar las lagrimas_…-"pero no te preocupes, te juro… que después de esto, no tendrás que ver mi cara de nuevo…porque siento que nunca podré verte a los ojos...se que me odiaras…"_- tome un respiro, y limpie mi cara de nuevo_…- "había…había salido con Ted esa noche, nos íbamos a beber unos tragos, llegamos muy tarde al bus… y ya sabes esa estupida regla que tenemos de no poder entrar al bus si llegamos después de la 1…toque varias veces la puerta…_- me detuve porque me di cuenta de que hablaba tan rápido que atropellaba las palabras, respire…cerré los ojos y empecé de nuevo_…- seguí tocando y de pronto la vi, Emy llego atrás de nosotros y nos abrió la puerta con una llave, nos dijo que guardáramos silencio para entrar sin que los demás lo notaran, ella se quedo en la parte de adelante haciendo algo…me fui directo a mi habitación, estaba muy mareada por los tragos, la encontré cerrada…entre a la tuya, y no estabas así que ocupe tu cama, recuerdo haberme quedado dormida inmediatamente…_- golpee con mi frente con las manos, recordarlo solo hacia que me sintiera peor…- _escuche unos pasos, sentí un peso en la cama, pero decidí ignorarlo…sentí una mano en mi abdomen pero decidí ignorarla_…- los ojos se me nublaron de nuevo y trate de contener el llanto antes de seguir…- _" __**'Sara'**__ escuche, y supe que era Emy, lo supe al instante, pero no la detuve…no se porque no lo hice…su mano bajo y ahogue un gemido…antes de notarlo ya estaba sobre ella besándola…_

"¡Tegan!… ¡hey, Tegan!..." – Sara camino a través de los asientos vacíos del teatro en el que tocaríamos esa noche…limpie mi cara rápidamente…- "¿Qué haces aquí?"...- dijo cuando ya estaba a casi 1 metro de mí.

"solo practico"…- conteste con la voz entre cortada, ella frunció el ceño.

"¿sin guitarra y con el micrófono apagado?"…- alce los hombros y ella me miro a los ojos, baje la mirada… - "¿has estado llorando?"…- negué con la cabeza, pero me ignoro…- "Tee ¿Por qué has estado llorando?"…- me abrazo y sentí escaparse lagrimas y lagrimas de mis ojos.

"Sara"…- la voz de Emy me hizo abrir los ojos y separarme de mi hermana…- "necesito hablar contigo"…- me aleje, mientras Sara la miraba, Salí corriendo, me detuve detrás de una pared y voltee a verlas, a medida que Emy hablaba la cara de Sara se distorsionaba en emociones, cerré los ojos, di la vuelta y camine…


End file.
